


Never Forget

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: He may forget the holiday, but Garcia will never forget how much he loves Lorena.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Okay full disclosure: I have never written these two before and it’s probabh not the best thing you’ll ever read. But I wanted to try at least so...here it is! 😅
> 
> Not betad. Expect typos and other fun grammar issues.

Garcia sighs stepping into his home and laying his keys on the side table. It's quiet, and he wonders if Lorena was caught up with something at church. He briefly remembers her mentioning the Valentine's luncheon they were holding for some of the older members.

He stops then groans.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Garcia turns and grins sheepishly at his wife descending their stairs. She's wearing a short, red dress, and he feels guilty at the effort she put in her outfit. "It completely slipped my mind."

Lorena slides up and presses a kiss on his lips. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I can see if I can find us a reservation somewhere," Garcia offers.

She snorts. "At where? McDonald's?"

Garcia frowns. "It may be our only option."

Lorena shakes her head. "Why don't you order a pizza while I change? I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"Do you have to change?" he protests admiring the outfit.

"But don't you want to see what's underneath?" she teases softly, and he can't argue with that.

Lorena slips back down the steps later. She's in a t-shirt and shorts, and while you won't the ensemble at your local Victoria's Secret, Garcia doesn't believe she's looked more divine. "Pizza?" she starts.

"On it's way," he answers then flicks his tongue. "In fifty minutes anyway."

"Good," Lorena steps into the kitchen and pulls chilled wine from the fridge. "Enough time for me to beat you at Uno."

Garcia folds his arms. "I'd like to see you try." 

"You won't just see me try, buddy," she challenges.

And she's right because of course she is, and Garcia can't be angry when she triumphantly beats him for the third game in a row. The pizza is a welcome interruption to her sound thumping. "Maybe we can try Hearts next," Lorena suggests passing a slice of pizza.

"Don't go breaking my heart," Garcia jokes, and she responds with an eye role. "I thought it was clever."

"It's really not," Lorena counters. She chews thoughtfully. "But if you're not up for a game of Hearts, we could always watch It Happened One Night."

Garcia groans. "Again?"

She shrugs. "It's my favorite movie, and it's only fair since you forgot Valentine's Day."

"For you I will," he grins and presses a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry about today."

Lorena waves off his concern. "Pizza and a movie is more my style anyway."

"One of the reasons I love you," Garcia says softly. "That's something I won't ever forget." 

"I'm going to hold you to that," she answers, and he knows she won't need too. His heart is hers always and forever come what may.


End file.
